The Daughter of a Patriot
by MovieLover06
Summary: Variation of the movie about Emily Martin who wants to join the war effort. Both Thomas and Gabriel live! P.S. Goin to update it soon with actual chapters (sry used to be 1 of my firsts). R


"The Patriot's Daughter" By LedgerGrl22  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
As both Nathan and Samuel rushed towards the post rider striding towards the Martin house, Thomas and Gabriel came out from the woods with dinner. As Abigail and I took the mail from the post rider, Nathan and Samuel began to run towards the barn where their father was working. As night fell, Benjamin Martin entered the hall, waiting to see what was in the mail; Thomas and Gabriel ran towards the small table as I sat down to read. Father had just told us that we were to leave to Charlestown in the morning. As the whole family entered the town, Gabriel and I raced on our horses into the town square and towards Aunt Charlotte's house. As we arrived there, I was to watch the horse and tie them up, as the whole family went inside of Aunt Charlotte's house. As the meeting of the colonies in Charlestown began, I could see Gabriel waiting for the levy to pass. I went inside the courthouse to see all the commotion, as I joined Thomas and Aunt Charlotte. As I sat there, Father started to lecture about how he was a father of his 8 children; I was angered by his lecture because he was avoiding fighting in the war, just because he had many children. As I left, Thomas went to join me, but I told him to stay, as the announcement of the levy had passed, I saw Gabriel line up for enlisting in the war. As I watched Father walk up to him, I could hear them say, "Do you intend to enlist without my permission?" Gabriel said, "Yes I do, Father I thought you were a man of principle." "When you have a family of your own you will understand." "When I have a family of my own I won't hide behind them." Gabriel began to leave without saying goodbye, even though he might never see his family again. That night, I wrote a letter to Father, it said: Dear Father, I am sorry, but I feel that I must leave to be with Gabriel in this war. I am still the oldest sibling in the family, even though I am a girl; I still have the right to fight in this war. I'm sorry, Father, I will find you after all of this is over. I will miss you and love you always. Your daughter, Emily Martin As I galloped away from the house, I hoped that I would see my family once again after the war. It was morning; Benjamin woke up, and saw a letter folded at the creases next to his bed. He read it and started crumpling it up; he did not feel like searching for her. He knew that she could survive out there on her own, besides she was 20 years old. He just hoped she would find Gabriel and stay together.  
Chapter 2: The Journey A week later, I was sent out to deliver dispatches to Hillsborough and Gabriel decided to join her. As we left, I told Gabriel to ride ahead of me, but as I did, a Redcoat jumped out from the grass and sliced Gabriel in the side and knocked him off his horse. I drew out my gun and started to aim at the officer, and I shot him down. As I ran to Gabriel, I knew that the place closest from where we were was home. As I told Gabriel to hold on, I was about halfway from the fields and started to enter the crops as I heard a gunshot from behind. As I tried to run, I felt a sharp pain in my side. I started to run, but I began to limp. I finally made it to the door; I let Gabriel go in first and waited for Father to help Gabriel. Suddenly, I could hear the footsteps approaching; I started to become lifeless as we both heard a familiar voice, "Slowly, turn." I saw Gabriel turn around as he exclaimed, "Father." Father saw him start to fall and took him to another room. All of the children came out, Abigail ran past with water and bandages. I could hear Gabriel mumble as he told Father what had happened. As I became lifeless, I began to fall into the door. Luckily I grabbed the doorknob, but as I did, I heard Father leave the room to see what the ruckus was. I hid my wound from his sight and exclaimed out, "Father." I released my grip from the doorknob and fell into Father's arms. I groaned as the wound became more painful. As Father brought me into the other room, the children and Abigail all yelled, "Gabriel? Emily?" As I yelled in pain I started to lie on the mattress, and Thomas ran downstairs and ran into the room and exclaimed, "Where's the battle, were you there?" Gabriel was too tired to speak, but I asked Father, "Have you seen any Redcoats?" He replied, "No." As he looked around, he saw all the children crowded around them, he told Abigail to bring them upstairs. As he ripped my uniform I groaned, I started to tell him what had happened, "I was given these dispatches, Gabriel decided to come. I wish he hadn't. As he rode in front of me, a British soldier jumped out of the brush and struck him with his sword. As I carried him towards the house, a soldier shot me from the side. I have to get these dispatches to Hillsborough." As I started to get up, Father pushed me back down, "You are in no condition to ride." As I sat back down, I started to drift to sleep, but I knew it was not safe for the family, but I was so tired.  
Chapter 3: Family Partings The next morning, Father must have recovered many injured soldiers from both sides. As I awoke, I saw that Gabriel was still sleeping; Thomas was sleeping on top of him. I limped to my uniform and I dressed myself and went outside. As I went to the front porch I saw all these injured soldiers wearing different uniforms. I saw a British general thank Father, as many Redcoats rode towards the front of the house. A colonel rode up to the steps and told the general to take the injured to their quarters. Father walked over, as a soldier gave the dispatches to the colonel. The colonel named William Tavington exclaimed, "Who carried this?" No one answered. "WHO CARRIED THIS?" I looked up to Father and I looked over to the colonel and said, "I did, sir." I walked down, and Tavington was astonished that a girl had been sent to deliver rebel dispatches. "I was wounded, these people gave me care. They have nothing to do with the dispatches." Tavington smiled and said, "Hang her, she's obviously a spy, amazingly." Father ran down and told Tavington that it was not necessary, but Tavington looked like he was about to lose his temper and shoot Father. I whispered to him, "Father." Tavington smiled as he said, "Oh I see, she's your daughter. Well maybe you should have told her not to fight in such a dangerous war. Or maybe you should have taught her something of loyalty. Let's go, burn the house and barn, kill the rebels." As two Redcoats surrounded me, I called to Father again, but he did not reply. The Redcoats began to wrap my hands together in thick rope. As they attached me to a wagon, I hoped that Father would come and rescue me. As Redcoats threw flames through the glass windows, Gabriel and Thomas woke up to the smell of smoke. They ran out to see what happened. As they glanced around, Gabriel saw that I was being taken away. Gabriel was told to get his guns. Gabriel told Thomas to hide in the fields with all of the other children. If they weren't back by sunset, he was to bring them to their Aunt Charlotte's. As they entered the woods, Gabriel aimed at the officers and shot at all of them, they had never suspected it. I ran to the wagon, because I thought there was an ambush. As the shots ceased, I looked up and saw Father and Gabriel. Father yelled at Gabriel to take the children to their Aunt Charlotte's, as Father and I rode to the camp where all the soldiers were resting and waiting for their orders, from the head officer. I was told to set up camp in the woods near these old ruins, all of the soldiers at the camp were told to come with us to shoot down all of the unsuspecting British militia. One by one, we would shoot down British militia passing by our camping grounds. One wagon had contained the personal correspondence of Lord Cornwallis, but a pair of Great Danes guarded it. So we fed them and Father read his journal that night.  
  
Chapter 4: The White Flag The next morning, Father planned to retrieve a few soldiers held as prisoners from Lord Cornwallis's quarters. We stuffed the British uniforms with straw and tied them to poles. We also had two men aiming at them, to trick Lord Cornwallis into proceeding with a prisoner exchange. As Father and I left, we brought the two Great Danes to give back to Lord Cornwallis, and held a white flag representing surrender. As we entered the gates, we saw the 18 soldiers that were captured. As I was told to stay outside to watch the horses, Father was led into the building to speak with Lord Cornwallis. I hoped that his plan would work. I waited for several minutes, and I saw Father come out, he winked at me and I knew that his plan had worked. I was relieved only for a moment as I saw two horses approach, and one colonel riding on top of one of the horses looked familiar. I then knew, that he was the colonel that ordered me to be hanged. He looked at me as we both turned to leave, and as the general ordered to release the prisoners, Tavington jumped off his horse and ran to the general to see what was happening. Tavington shouted, "What is this?" The general replied, "Prisoner exchange. He has 18 of our officers." "Who is he? I recognize him." "He's the commander of the militia, your ghost." As Tavington took out his sword, the general ordered him, "Seize that sword colonel, if you hurt him, you condemn our officers." I smiled as Tavington was enraged by this prisoner exchange. "This is madness. With respect, general, they have killed our officers in the last few months." "He has shown no aggression, hence he cannot be touched." "Has he not?" Tavington ran towards the gates as we started to leave the quarters, "So, you are the ghost, are you? I remember you on that farm, and that bitch spy of yours. Don't worry next time we meet I will assure you that I will kill that girl. It would be my pleasure. It is a major embarrassment to have a girl fighting in this war, she should be home washing dishes." I was so angered that I got off my horse and ran over to him and said, "Before this war is over either my father or myself will kill you." I returned to my horse and we left. As we arrived back at the camp, a soldier told us that Tavington and his soldiers were after our family, and that they were going to burn down Aunt Charlotte's house. Father and I raced to her house and saw that it was already burned and that the children, Gabriel and Aunt Charlotte were hiding in the bushes. As I sent, several men to retrieve them, we shot our pistols and led Tavington away. The children were sent to a village on a beach where they would be safe there, for the time being.  
  
Chapter 5: The Battle We reported back to the main camp where we found that this battle would be the turning point of the war. We rode on to the battlefield, knowing that we would finally triumph today. Father ran by my side as we fired many times at the British soldiers that were marching. I saw a group of horses enter from the woods, which were led by Tavington. I was determined to kill him today. I ran toward him and looked around as I noticed that there were not many Redcoats standing. We were winning, I shot at Tavington and he was surprised by the shot that he fell off his horse. Father was catching up behind me as I picked up a sword and started dueling him. As I thought that he was losing his grip of his sword, he dropped it and surrendered to me. I had won, but I wanted to kill him, so I turned around and loaded my pistol. I quickly turned around but Tavington had gotten up, quickly loaded his pistol as well and had it aimed at my chest. "I told you I'd have the pleasure of killing you." As I began to surrender, I pulled my sword out and sliced his arm. As he yelled out in pain, he pulled the trigger of his pistol. I could feel a sticky substance leaving my chest, I started to fall, but I knew I had to kill him. So, I stood back up, staggering for a moment and lunged at him. Another shot was fired; I could see that he had shot me in the same spot to make the pain grow. As I tried running to him still holding my sword, I tripped. I turned around as I could see Father looking shocked as I sat on my knees and said, "Father." He ran towards me, screaming, "NO!" I wondered why he was screaming at me. I then remembered that Tavington was still behind me, before I could turn around, I could feel his cold sword penetrate through my skin and stay in one position. I felt weak, Tavington kept pulling and pushing his sword through my skin I finally fell and the sword slowly slid out. I could see that Tavington was running away, and I saw him fall when I heard a gunshot. A few moments later, I felt Father's warm embrace. I gasped as I could feel the blood finding its way to my hand. I could barely see Father's face as I grabbed for his hand, I groaned for the pain was excruciating. I struggled to speak as I finally said, "Father." He was trying not to show his tears as he said, "Emily, don't talk." I continued to gag as I finally said, "Tell Gabriel that I always tried to protect him. Father, please don't forget me? I'm sorry Father, I was. I was just trying to be part of the war effort. Father, are you ashamed of me?" I whimpered. Father began to look at me sadly, "No, it is an honor to have a soldier as brave as you." I smiled but quickly coughed in pain, "Father. I'm not going to make it. But, you must know that I will always love you." As I began to slip away, I looked up to the sky and gasped uncontrollably. "Hold on, you'll be all right, you're going to be. Don't go, Emily don't go!" I felt the pain leave as I saw Father's face begin to fade. As I began to feel better, I was sad for I would never experience freedom in my home with my family ever again. But I knew that I could watch over them as they live on, with better lives. I would hope that Father would never forget me and I shall never forget him. 


End file.
